


Those damn Mistletoes

by Raiya



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8893387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiya/pseuds/Raiya
Summary: A short cute story I wrote two years ago but that I never have posted online ^-^





	

Those Damn Mistletoes

„Nope, forget it, definitely not!“  
Great. Four weeks he had no problems to avoid this damn mistletoes and now he was standing under one of them.  
With Steve.  
The one person he avoided just as much or even more than the mistletoes.  
And he could not even run away with all their friends standing around them, waiting for them to kiss. 

Awesome.

McGarret looked at him questioningly. He waited for him to make the first move. 

Probably because every time their bodies touched lately - even if it was just something occasionally like a brush of their hands when Steve gave him a cup of coffee - Danny jerked away as if he got burned. He even tired to avoid driving in the same car since a few days.

Danny knew that he hurt his friend by doing so but he just had to get a little space between them. He might just loose control if he would not. 

Danny realised how bad it was at a case a few weeks ago.  
He was tired as hell, because they were chasing a group of criminals who planned to blow some bigger mall on Honolulu.

They finally caught the guys and Steve hugged him tight, after they defused a bomb just within the last three seconds.  
Danno, as tired as he was hugged Steve back and buried his nose in the crook of Steve’s neck. Without realising he opened his mouth slightly and placed a soft kiss against the warm skin. 

Noticing what he was doing he flinched back immediately hoping Steve did somehow not feel anything of what Danny was doing. The smaller men stumbled back bright red mumbling something about telling the others that the bomb is no threat anymore and quickly made his way out of the building and far away from Steve.

Since then he has not dared to look in McGarret’s face for longer than five seconds.  
Till now where he was forced to.

Steve smiled at him and put a hand on his left shoulder. Dannys heart started beating faster. The smile of the SEAL was disarming and coming closer. Danny’s knees went weak, he would not even be able to run away anymore.  
Defeated he closed his eyes for the kiss but instead he felt Steve’s hot breath against his ear which caused a shudder running down his spine.

“I can still feel the little kiss you placed on my neck.”

Danny opened his eyes again shocked and looked into McGarrets.

So he did realise what Danno was doing.  
Danny panicked, he wanted to run or at least flee out of this room but was held in place against Steve’s breast by a pair of strong arms.

“Danno”

Steve held him still and forced him to look at him.

“Listen before you run, I didn’t mind it, in fact I enjoyed it a lot. Now stop being a big coward and kiss me.”

And this time he even followed Steve’s orders without any complaining.


End file.
